Allium
by thedearqueen
Summary: In the time of setting suns, a young man stood perched on a balcony. Alternate Universe.
1. Prologue

In the time of setting suns, a young man stood perched on a balcony. Arctic eyes scanned the area his overlook gave access to, a never-ending panorama of the country. Fall had taken nice to this rural area. Bright orange and red leaves fell like elegant brushstrokes, creating a marvelous painting on the ground. The trees still had a ripe amount of leafs still clinging, making them still plump and inviting. The rivers and streams ran with crystal clean water through the forestry, creating a gentle evening song. The villages filled from cottages, shops, and farms were quiet and at peace for the afternoon; the young man could even see the lights beginning to rise from the candle-light street lights.

Everything was perfect. It was all a scene from a story book, and it was all his to take in. He took a deep inhale of the crisp autumn evening and nearly felt a cord being plucked from his heart. This was the country from where he dwelled, and from what he loved. But despite every stunning attribute of his sights, the young man was in a worse mood than before he stepped foot on this balcony. Nothing could alienate the sour feelings striking through his near furious thoughts, not even his beautiful country. It was all due to just one small phrase on a piece of parchment:

"The arrangement is to be set."

The young man standing on the balcony that evening was none too ordinary of his time. His name was Mihael Keehl (or Mello, as he preferred), age twenty-three. Mello had been the first and only son bore to the Keehl family, the current reigning royalty of the country. He was strong and powerful, both physically and mentally. His intelligence was beyond any of his instructors, which left his quick to think for any situation. His personally was fierce and while at some times abrasive, Mello was passionate. Everything he cared for was held tight to, and never did the male waiver in his loyalty. Mello was a true pride to the king and queen, and especially to his country. Everyone no matter the age adored Mello, and there had never been a single fear for his future reign. He had trained so hard through his life to make it to this point, so much so that things were beginning to line up perfectly. His father was planning to abdicate the throne because of Mello's success and the council was on the breaking point of allowing it. By summer he would be King, and he could begin his time to be one of the greatest rulers his country has seen. That's how it should have been, but fate had other plans, which brought everything back to the letter sitting on the desk against the wall.

Mello pushed himself away from the banister, walking through the open glass doors back into his bedroom. He stood above the letter, and yet another spike of dread passed through him. While there were many perks being the only heir to throne, there were quite a few fallbacks as well. One in particular was, if need-be, Mello was a valuable offering to another country.

Slyan was a strong, solid country. There was very little poverty or crime, and all villagers were happy and taken care of. But if with all their success with those who live there, their country was small, and not well off in terms of an army.

Their soldiers were loyal and worked hard to protect them, but their size alone could mean automatic defeat with most countries that were currently challenging them. One kingdom in particular had threatened attack for months in hopes for their land, and something had to be done.

The king Illarion and his council were working hard to preserve their land, reaching out to lands in a chance to gain their assistance. They contacted lands both neighboring and lands further out of their reach. Several that were more than large enough to assist replied of their possibility, but Sylan's monetary offer was not good enough for them to accept. Others were unable due to illness and even wars of their own. They were running out of options, and things because to look grim.

King Illarion was close to admitting defeat just for the safety of his people, but Mello never had any fear. He demanded to his father that their country would pull through, as there were worse times before. No other party was necessary. But, at the very last moment, a request came that the King nor the council expected.

There was another country, one that Sylan never considered. Their realm was four times their size, and their army was the same. They were the country known as the one with no weak point. Saiko was held by the Yagami family, and they were a true force to be reckoned with; which was why it was such a shock to have received their letter.

Immediately, a meeting between two countries heads and their council had been placed. Mello, still only being a prince was not allowed into such a private conference, but he waiting outside of the hall for hours until the doors came open. The first one to come out of the hall was Light Yagami, King of Saiko himself.

Within just a few seconds of his encounter, Mello could feel the natural power he exhibited. He looked younger than his father, and while he still had signs of some age, overall he seemed very healthy. His clothes were of the finest quality, with more gold than Mello ever thought belonged on a piece of clothing. His guards and council followed him like ducklings in a line, like their very thoughts would cease if they lost sight of him. It was the upmost sign of respect, respect that he looked to deserve.

In just those few seconds, Mello caught the glance of him specifically. Their eyes actually met, and instantly the other smiled at him. It was the kind of smile that held charm, esteem, and security all in one glance. And then he was gone, walking down the hallway with his head held high until he could be seen no more. King Yagami was the upmost of what a King should be, he knew that from barely five seconds of encounter, and for some strange reason Mello couldn't stand it.

The very moment that it was possible, Mello charged into the conference hall where he father was still speaking with his assembly. The King saw his son coming and sighed, pressing a hand to his temple. "Mello, now is not the—"

"— What arrangement did he request, father?!" The young blond shouted, both hands down on the large oak wood table as he looked with wild eyes towards the Illarion on the opposite side. "What does Saiko want from Sylan?!"

His large voice boomed through the large room, and everyone's eyes were suddenly on him. The council members went into a whispering frenzy, while the King Illarion seemed to be coming up with his own words silently. If there was one thing he hated it was to be left without information, and this was the most important of it all. Mello's hands curled into fists on the table, and he leaned forward, none to happy. "Father, tell me!"

Again, the members whispered to each other, some nodding their heads while the others furiously shook them in denial. The one sitting at the head of the table tolerated the sound for a few moments before his hand went up, and instantly there was silence. "Leave me alone to talk to my son." The low, rumbling voice spoke smooth, and calm. It had every man standing to attention and filtering out of the room within a minute, leaving the door to echo in their departure.

Father and son exchanged looks from different sides of the table, and the suspense was something unlike anything Mello had felt with his father before. Illarion gestured to the seat Mello stood over, "Sit down, son. There's no need for such dramatics. Why don't we wait until your mother can be here as well."

"…" The young prince reluctantly agreed to sit, slowly sinking down into the wooden seat, if only to move on to what he wanted, ignoring the rest. "Why are you being so secretive? All I want to know is what they want from our home!"

His patience was beginning to grow increasingly thin, especially by the serious look his father gave him. Mello tried to think of anything that would cause such a face, his right foot tapping against the floor rapidly. "...Do they want money from us? That greedy snake! Surely such a large country would need nothing of the sort!"

"It's not money, my dear boy." The elder assured him, but his face did not shift with any less concern. He was sifting through documents in front of him, and Mello noted he careful movements due to freshly signed ink.

The answer did nothing to aid in Mello's curiosity nor his confusion. There were little other prospects in which countries would negotiate with. Because of the request of Sylan and Saiko's size it was an obvious that it wasn't land they were after. Money was out of the question as answered by his father, and both lands shared the same exports so their was no help with such either. "I don't understand." Mello demanded, speaking almost through his teeth. "Then what is it?"

The tension grew as silence was exchanged once again. Illarion sat down his papers, letting out a long sigh. He took a long look at his son, his eyes filling with a hint of distress that only his son could read. "… I want you to understand that your loyalty to our country that you have been brought up to serve has made your mother and I the most proud parents that have ever lived.

"And even as the proud father I am," He continued, "I still have an obligation to uphold safety and peace for Sylan, even if it means doing something I know you won't like."

His father's words had taken Mello off guard, stumbling to understand what he had to do with anything. "I—"

"Mello." The Ruler spoke his son's name of endearment, and immediately Mello knew this was much more serious than he anticipated.

"You are arranged to be married."


	2. Chapter One

In that moment, Mihael felt he no longer spoke his father's language. He could see the look of careful sympathy, could hear the sound of his warm voice, but it was like nothing that came out of his mouth made any sense.

Ringing spread through his ears like wild fire; it was high-pitched, and similar to a long, drawn-out shriek. He stared at his father, frozen, as the shriek wavered in and out through his mind. White spots blurred and bounced in his vision so much that he had to cling to the edge of the table for support. His father was just barely in sight, and while he saw his concern, Michael wanted none of it. Not from the man that gave his entire life up so easily.

So they sat that way for what felt like hours; pure, still silence as Mihael tried to keep himself upright. The young prince took in a small breath just to regain what he had lost. He thought for a moment that it was helping calm him, but in truth it had the opposite effect. It was as if the oxygen had ignited the fire in his chest. All of a sudden feelings hit him like a brick in the face and everything was clear.

Mihael opened his mouth to speak, but he struggled to even utter a sound, as the confusion and panic still vibrated in his system. "That's- not possible... The order..." He muttered with clenched teeth, hand raking through his hair to gain some sort of control. Mihael spoke of the order of the world.

Since the beginning of time, there were three types of humanity. Each in itself were very different, but natural order quickly found boundaries that no human would cross.

First, were the Alphas; the preferred status. Physically and biologically excellent, Alphas were rulers, in anything or everything inbetween. Despite being the more aggressive of the three, they were respected and honored as the superior form. Those who presented as an Alpha near adolescence would automatically be groomed to succeed in every realm of their life, and very few failed to exceed the challenge. In addition to their superiority, they had the ability to be with any form of human, unlike the others; and while mating with another alpha brought the inability to produce offspring, it was their choice to have. Thirty-five percent of the population were alpha, and while this still remained a minority, they were a strong, proud group of men and women.

Second came the Betas. Betas made up the bulk of humanity, and, to put it simply, lived an average life. Maintaining sixty percent of the population, Betas were predominately the working-class of any kingdom. They weren't highly-sought after by any means due to their 'normal' livelihood, but this had advantages in itself. Betas weren't affected by hormone-influenced cycles like their two counterparts, which lead them to be effective with work and emotional stability at all times. While Betas could only have relations with alphas or other betas, they were generally content with this and had all the possibilities to have a pleasant life.

Finally, there were the Omegas. Omegas consisted of only five percent of the population, making them the most uncommon of the three, but also very important. Being generally docile and compassionate in nature, Omegas were designed for rearing children. Female omegas were the most fertile out of all, but unlike Alphas and Betas, Omega males also had the capability to conceive. While this was an incredible advantage, a price was paid. Once every three months, an Omega went into a cycle of heat. With that cycle, Omegas were rendered nearly inept as their bodies attempted to lure in a companion to reproduce. This could last for a few days or nearly a week depending on the person, and made omegas very uncommon to employ. In addition to such a hinderance, omegas only had the option to bond with an alpha. Romantically, an omega and beta could be united temporarily, but an omega would never truly be fulfilled until they coupled with an alpha. This was a hardship, but bonds created between them produced only alpha and omega offspring, making them the prized counter-part in most situations.

With each group, stigmas and customs went along with them, especially in that of royal families. An alpha was to always rule a dominion, with an omega by their side. This was to ensure a strong bloodline for generations to come. When an omega would reach the proper age, they would be married to an alpha of the kingdom who brought the greatest dowry. This practice continued to be held from centuries before them, and as the prince of Sylan, Mihael would experience this like everyone else. Or so it was thought.

Normally, the thought of an arranged marriage was something that came automatically. Children to rulers were expected to oblige and understand what it meant to keep the country they ruled as strong as possible, but in the case of Sylan and Mihael Keehl, things had been changed. An arranged marriage had been set, but Mihael was not an omega. He had presented as an alpha at the early age of twelve years old, earlier than most children. So, under normal practice, Mihael would be the one who was offered an omega to marry; but this was not a normal case. Under these new stipulations, __Mihael__ was the one offered to the kingdom of Saiko. For the first time, an alpha would the companion to a ruling omega. This put everything their world stood for on its head, which explained Mihael's frustration.

He tried, truly tried to keep calm, but no mental mantra or distraction could compete with the rage that fueled Mihael's very core. With teeth bared, and a new animosity struck. Mihael slammed his fist on the oak table, bolting out of his seat as he shouted across the room. "You can not do this to me! This goes against everything that is sacred! You'll make me the laughing stock of the entire world!"

"Mihael." King Illarion demanded, stunned that his son would shout in such a manner. "I confided my pride of your loyalty to our country and you repay me by acting in such a manner? This is not up for—"

"-Father, it isn't right!" He pressed back against him, but trained obedience did simmer the volume slightly. "I've worked too hard to deserve this!" Mihael flew his tightened fist through the air with a vicious look of rebellion. With as much respect as he had for his father, he couldn't idly sit back to accept the decision he has. "Your pride in me means nothing without the decency to reject this."

With such a harsh statement, the King paused. While he did respond to Mihael's animated behavior, Illarion kept his composure. He knew how gut-wrenching this decision could be on any young party, but especially on his son. Arranged marriages were a tradition that he himself had honored from the very beginning, but the offer Saiko brought to him was one he never expected.

"My son…" he started quietly, holding a hand up to the other, "I understand you are upset, and it does me great harm to see you so. But this was not a decision made in haste. Hours were spent deliberating a common ground, and this was the only demand King Yagami would not waiver in. Being allied with Saiko could bring advantages our nation could only dream for. " Illarion speech seemed to do little for Mihael's acceptance, but he pushed on. "Your compliance will not be in vain." The King offered a strong look. "It is the ultimate sacrifice to keep Sylan what it is today, perhaps even stronger. You will be doing your country proud."

A smile of warmth and comfort spread on his strong face, and Mihael suddenly faltered. He knew that, by doing this, his country could remain strong. That was all he had ever wanted for them, but in return he could no longer be their to bask in their successes. Accepting the proposal would mean his life would uproot to live in Saiko. The mere thought of leaving everything in order to save it made his stomach drop, but Mihael knew there was no other option. He would have to give in to their demands.

Though, just as Mello was prepared to speak once more, the doors had opened, catching the attention of both men. A woman had entered, a tall beauty with long blonde hair and grey blue eyes. She wore long and elegant fabrics of warm orange hues, which matched their kingdom's colors perfectly and flowed as she grew close to them. The woman had the same passion in her eyes as the young prince, and as the Queen of Sylan, it was rightfully so.

"I thought I'd find you both here." Her voice, raspy and yet gentle, came as she walked to the head of the table. Now beside her husband, she laid a hand on his shoulder, looking towards both he and Mello. "I'm assuming you've had a little chat about the fate of Sylan."

Whatever rash behavior had still been in Mello's mind was quickly neutralized by his mother's presence. Their family was much like a pack of lions, and she was their lioness. There could be no doubt over her beauty and grace, as it was evident with whatever she spent her energy on; but with that beauty came strength of the highest form. Asya was an omega, but that meant nothing in terms of her power. Her controlled gaze struck obedience and respect into anyone who caught it. She didn't need to raise her voice to gain attention, she simply had it from the moment she spoke. Asya was a force to be reckoned with.

Mihael first stood and reach his mother's eye, hoping that he could find a way to speak without his anger growing. "Yes, Mother." His voice wavered with some anxiety. "... If this is truly the only way for Sylan to have peace, then I won't fight it. I will accept the marriage."

Asya could notice the tremor in her son's voice, could feel the misery laced along those words; and just like King Illarion, she too struggled with the desire to protect her son. She managed to carefully respond, her eyes growing soft. "This will be an adjustment for you, my dear. I, as well as many omegas understand the cruelty to be forced into a marriage without a fighting chance. While I was fortunate to be blessed with a companion I fell in love with, my case isn't in the majority." Asya now moved in an elegant line to her son, gently placing her hand against his warm cheek. Mello stilled. "I can't know your future, but this could be something you need more than you know. Go in with an open heart, and perhaps Saiko will be a land more fruitful to you than your home here."

Eventually the King and Queen would leave the room. With their son's acceptance, word had to be given back to Saiko to begin the process of preparation. Mello stayed in the room for hours after they left, his mind throbbing in pain and head hung in defeat.

The afternoon and its event's continued to spin in his mind, seemingly on repeat; but each time the words of his mother took priority. He knew she meant well, and in some way the speech gave him some comfort, but their situations were indeed not the same. He couldn't begin to think of opening his heart to the humiliation that would soon take place, and never to Saiko being a better home for him than Sylan. His country was all that mattered to him, the people there were his family, and loyalty would always remain. Mello would never accept this. A sacrifice would be made for the greater good, but his heart would remain closed forever.

—

Several weeks passed as correspondence went between the kingdoms of Sylan and Saiko concerning the engagement. With Mello barely willing to accept this to begin with, King Illarion wanted to ensure that everything would be comfortable for him in the least. Further conditions need to be discussed before plans were finalized, but the kingdoms had finally seemed to come to an agreement. The party in question would be allowed to meet one week before the wedding, which was the present. They would be allowed to voice their conditions for marriage and have a few hours to acquaint themselves beforehand, then would marry on April 19th in the kingdom of Saiko, in front of all its countries constituents.

Mello stood outside in the cool spring air, perched on the castle steps as he overlooked Sylan. The carriage was preparing to collect them for their departure, but he couldn't stand to wait inside with his parents any longer. The entire month he had felt sick to his stomach at the mere mention of his fate, but now that the day had come, he felt numb.

He tried to take it all in every day that he remained in Sylan; the breathtaking views, the peace, the memories he shared and held close. He wanted to remember it all in vivid detail for unbearable days to come. There was nothing he knew about his 'fiancé', and logically Mello knew it would only make it worse to assume, but he couldn't think positive. Everything about them would be associated with the loss of his dream life and everything he worked to achieve. His eyes closed, and with a deep breath he managed to clear his solemn thoughts. No matter how much he hated the arrangement, he would bear the burden for Sylan.

Soon, King Illarion and Queen Asya would appear from behind the great doors of their castle, signaling the time had arrived for them to leave. They both gave him the look of a proud parent as they moved toward the ready carriage.

The King saw his son's hesitation from a mile away, but knew there was no words that could comfort his troubled mind. "Come son, we have a long journey ahead of us." Illarion gently called before following his wife inside the carriage door.

Mello took a step forward, but paused as he peered up through the horizon. He knew he would be coming home after this meeting, but something felt off. He couldn't comprehend the feeling, but did his best to ignore it. With one last look of Sylan, Mello trotted down the steps to follow his parents. What came from the days to come, Mello wasn't sure, but fate would soon make itself known in excess.


End file.
